


Siempre voy a protegerte, Huesos

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angry Bones, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bones bottom, Bones need hugs, Broken Bones, Gags, Hurt Bones, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Bones, Poor Bones, Protective Jim, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Jim, Top Khan, Worried Jim, jim pov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Jim le pide a Huesos que vaya a un planeta por unas plantas, pero que sucede si alguien del pasado viene a buscar venganza contra Jim, Dañando así la vida del Doctor.





	1. Secuestro

**Author's Note:**

> muchas gracias Sara Tsuzuki por ayudarme a corregir el Fanfiction muchísimas gracias. 
> 
> Aclaró los personajes no son míos si no la trama.
> 
> Espero que les guste es mi primer McKirk

Siempre voy a protegerte, Huesos  
  
_Maldición Jim, claro Jim, es una muy buena idea ir al planeta por unas plantas… No pasará nada Huesos, me decías,_ pensé sarcásticamente cuando desperté en un calabozo con grilletes en mis extremidades, boca abajo, pero sobretodo, desnudo sobre una mesa de metal. Quien me tiene así debe ser alguien muy malvado y demente… solo de pensar en lo que ese maldito me irá a hacer, me estremezco. ¿Cómo fue que acabé en esta maldita situación?  
  
Flash Back  
  
_Era un día habitual en la Enterprise. Jim estaba en el puente con Spock, y yo en mi oficina médica organizando el papeleo de mis últimos pacientes, cuando sonó mi intercomunicador._  
  
_\- Puente a Doctor McCoy – escucho la voz de mi capitán. Me sonrojo al llamarlo mío, ya que él y yo no somos nada en lo personal , aunque yo quisiera que fuera mío y yo suyo… Hace años estoy enamorado de James T. Kirk, pero yo sé que no seré correspondido: me basta con ver todas sus innumerables conquistas durante nuestros viajes. Pero me conformo con tener su amistad, en vez de perderlo completamente._  
  
_\- McCoy, aquí, ¿qué sucede Jim? – respondo con tono de preocupación. Vivo siempre preocupado de que a Jim le ocurra algo malo; siempre se mete en problemas y me saca canas verdes. Un día él va ser la causa de mi muerte prematura._  
  
_\- Repórtate a la transportadora ahora mismo; Kirk fuera. – diciendo eso, se desconecta de inmediato el comunicador y yo suspiro mientras me quito mi bata médica y me pongo la camisa azul de manga larga para salidas de exploración. Tomo mi kit médico, y me dirijo hacia allá, aún cuando realmente a veces me desagrada explorar los planetas, sobre todo cuando Jim queda herido y tengo que ponerme de inmediato en modo OCM y curar a mi mejor amigo, mi amor imposible, para que después, al estar de nuevo sano, le pueda gritar por su estupidez de salir herido en cualquier situación en la que nos encontremos…_

  
_Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir una mano en mi hombro, al volver el rostro veo unos hermosos ojos avellanas mirándome preocupados, y eso hace que salte mi corazón: por poco y no me doy cuenta que estoy frente a Jim, quien me mira con preocupación, y al mirar alrededor mío, veo que ya me encontraba en la transportadora._  
  
_\- ¿Estás bien, Huesos? – me pregunta al verme confundido_.  
  
- _Sí, estoy bien Capitán… ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que me necesitas en la transportadora? – contesté serio, como siempre hago cuando vamos a una misión. Veo que otra vez Jim me mira raro, antes de mover la cabeza como si sacara algo de su mente._  
  
\- _Necesito que bajes para obtener unas muestras de plantas que Spock necesita para un experimento. – el Capitán habla con seriedad y yo siento que mi cara se enrojece de puro coraje: ¿Todo esto solo para traerle el mandado a Spock?._  
  
- _¿Me llamaste para que traiga unas malditas plantas para el duende verde con orejas puntiagudas? ¡Que baje él si tanto las necesita! –contesto furioso. ¡Lo que faltaba!¡Que yo tenga que ser el que traiga las cosas para Spock!._  
  
- _Vamos Huesos, tú eres el indicado, tú sabes más de plantas que Spock… todo saldrá bien. – Jim me contesta acercando su mano a mi hombro, pero yo me aparto de prisa, mirándole todavía furioso._  
  
- _Maldicion Jim, soy doctor, no un botánico – contesto furioso moviéndome a todos lados como animal enjaulado – ¿Y me pides que vaya solo? ¡Qué tal si hay criaturas en el planeta, Jim! – seguí diciéndolo alterado hasta que siento sus manos en mis hombros que me obligan a mirar sus ojos avellanas._  
  
_\- Vas a estar bien Leonard, solo te tomará unos minutos – me dice tratando de tranquilizarme, pero mi mirada expresa todo lo contrario. Jim pareció rendirse entonces: – Está bien, tú ganas, irán dos guardias de seguridad para ver que el área sea segura. Scotty, llama a Tyler y a Jackson a la transportadora, van a acompañar al Doctor McCoy al planeta. – termina de hablar dándome una mirada a mi y luego a Scott, que ya estaba llamando a los oficiales en los comunicadores._

  
_\- Yo digo que es una mala idea, Jim. No conocemos el planeta, ¿qué tal si hay criaturas salvajes o si es una trampa? – insistí, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre la misión, y de pronto siento como Jim aprieta suavemente mi hombro…su toque hace que el calor invada todo mi cuerpo._  
  
_\- Estás siendo paranoico, Huesos. Van a estar bien, llevas tu phaser – Jim recorre con su mirada todo mi cuerpo y yo trato de no sonrojarme; sólo se detiene cuando encuentra que en mi cinturón están el phaser y mi comunicador._  
  
_De inmediato entraron los dos guardias de seguridad a la sala y se dirigieron a la transportadora. Yo comenzaba a avanzar hacia esta, cuando un par de brazos me sujetan y de pronto tengo a Jim frente a mí, su mirada seria._  
  
- _Ten mucho cuidado allá abajo. Cuando lleguen me hablas enseguida, Huesos – ordenó con voz de Capitán._  
  
\- _Si, Capitán – traté de sonreír, pero no pude y en seguida antes de tomar mi sitio en la transportadora, siento los brazos de Jim abrazándome con fuerza y yo le correspondo el abrazo, fuerte._  
  
- _Suerte Huesos. Aquí estaré esperándote – susurró en mi oreja y separándome de sus brazos le doy una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirme donde me van a transportar._

 _– Listo señor Scott para transportarlos al planeta._  
  
- _Si, Capitán – dijo Scotty y comienza a maniobrar los instrumentos. Lo último que veo antes de desaparecer son los hermosos ojos de Jim y su sonrisa._  
  
_Cuando nos materializamos en el planeta este se encontraba deshabitado. Habían bosque y plantas y un gran río. De inmediato llamé a Jim con el comunicador._  
  
- _McCoy a capitán ¿puedes escucharnos? – comenté, pero enseguida escuche la voz del Capitán._  
  
- _Kirk aquí ¿están bien, Doctor? – me contestó. Yo suspiré, aliviado que tuviéramos la señal de comunicaciones._

 _\- Si capitán, estamos perfectamente bien, el lugar está desierto y no nos tomará mucho tiempo encontrar esas plantas – contesté mirando alrededor en busca de las plantas que ese duende necesitaba._  
  
_\- Me informan de vez en cuando, Huesos, Kirk fuera. –corto la comunicación y veo como los oficiales me observan.  
_

_\- Vayan a rodear el perímetro mientras yo busco las plantas – ordeno tranquilo._  
  
_\- Si, doctor – contestaron y cada uno va de lado opuesto. Yo solo suspiro y me dirijo al frente._  
  
_Rodeé todo el bosque hasta que encontré un montón de plantas. En seguida me agaché a examinarlas, pero no tarde mucho antes de escuchar el grito de uno de los guardias. Fui directamente hacia donde se escuchó el sonido, pero cuando llegué vi al oficial Tyler en el suelo. Lo reviso y está muerto, a causa al parecer de una sustancia que cayó sobre él. De pronto escucho el grito del otro oficial y cuando llego miro como su cuerpo es arrastrado por una planta carnívora… Aquello hizo que entrara en un pánico enorme: ¡el planeta estaba vivo! de inmediato saqué el comunicador para llamar a Jim, pero antes que me diera cuenta, alguien me toma de las manos por la fuerza, y yo trato de pelear y dar lucha cuando escucho una voz que pensé jamás volvería escuchar en mi vida… y me dejó en piedra._  
  
- _No te esfuerces Doctor McCoy, es inútil escapar – susurra la voz y me vuelvo sólo para encontrarme con el rostro de Khan sonriéndome… Antes que pudiera gritar, un trapo con cloroformo cubre mi boca para amortiguar los sonidos de mis labios y aunque traté de luchar contra la droga y sus musculosos brazos, Khan me sujetó con fuerza entre estos y su pecho y no dejo que me moviera; la droga hizo efecto cuando abrí mi boca para gritar que se detuviera, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y lo último que oigo antes de caer inconsciente fue la risa malvada de Khan._  
  
(Fin de flash Back)


	2. El regreso de Khan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un enemigo de James Kirk regresa y quiere venganza, que mejor dañando la persona más importante de Kirk, su OCM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias Sara + Tsuzuki por corregir el capítulo 
> 
> Lamento la demora aquí está el segundo capítulo .

  
  
Y ahora me encuentro aquí, atado y vulnerable, a merced de Khan. No imagino cómo pudo escapar del planeta en el cual Jim y nosotros lo dejamos, pero presiento que algo terrible me ocurrirá… por eso me tiene en cautiverio; solo espero que Jim se dé cuenta que llevo desaparecido muchas horas. Incluso atrapado en este calabozo, una parte de mi siente esperanzas que James no se detendrá hasta encontrarme y salvarme de este maldito bastardo.  
  
Ignoro cuánto tiempo estuve sumido en mis pensamientos, aterrado, hasta que escuché pasos que venían hacia mí, haciéndome estremecer de miedo; moví mi cuello y logré ver como Khan se acercaba con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.  
  
\- Vaya, veo que ya despertaste, doctor…–susurra sonriéndome maliciosamente, y yo lo miro serio, aunque dentro de mi tengo mucho miedo.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Khan? - pregunto tratando que no salga quebrada mi voz; pero sólo puedo ver cómo me sonríe mientras se desviste y el terror se apodera de mi: ahora que sé con certeza lo que piensa hacer, y desesperado comienzo a pelear con los grilletes, haciéndome daño.  
  
\- Venganza es lo que quiero Doctor, por cómo su capitán nos obligó al exilio en ese miserable planeta, sin suficiente comida ni medios… y qué mejor que vengarme usando al doctor de su flota – Khan sonríe macabramente y un espantoso escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza.

  
\- ¡Jim me encontrará, lo sabes! ¡y cuando vea lo que has hecho te destruirá! – yo no perdía la esperanza de que Jim me encontrara antes de que ese bastardo abusara de mi.  
  
\- Eso es lo que quiero ver, el rostro de tu Capitán te encuentre quebrado, roto por mi – sonrió y en seguida se colocó detrás de mí y pude sentir su enorme miembro en mi entrada pugnando por entrar; no pude contener dar gemidos de dolor mientras me comenzaba a embestir con fuerza.

  
\- ¡Por favor! ¡Suéltame Khan, me estás haciendo daño!!! – grité desesperado cuando me embestía con más furor.  
  
\- ¡Eso es lo que quiero, hacerte daño por todo lo que tu capitán me hizo!! Ahora silencio, eres mío y haré que lo disfrutes, McCoy.  
  
Pero no me podía callar, tenía que decirle sus verdades a ese maldito monstruo.  
  
\- ¡No soy tuyo! Eres un maldito bastardo y pronto pagarás por todo el daño que estás haciendo… pronto Jim me encontrará y te va a destro...mmmpphhh – de improviso, Khan introdujo un pedazo de metal dentro de mi boca que se extendió por dentro para después extenderse hacia afuera, una doble mordaza que cubrió completamente mi labios dejándome más vulnerable e indefenso. Sólo podían oírse mis gemidos y esto hacía sonreír a Khan sádicamente. Un escalofrío corría por mi columna mientras Khan seguía embistiendo y yo daba quejidos de dolor.  
  
\- Ya era hora que te callaras, doctor…hablas mucho, ahora sí comenzará la diversión – riéndose, Khan lamió mi mejilla, y eso me hizo soltar un sollozo y llenó de lágrimas mis ojos – ¡Que diría tu capitán si te viera así, sin duda sentirá asco al ver que su doctor de confianza es violado por mi!! – el reía y yo podía imaginar la mirada de decepción y asco de Jim… sólo pensarlo me provocó náuseas… Ahora más que nunca, jamás podré decirle a Jim sobre mis sentimientos, ahora que estoy siendo marcado por este animal degenerado…  
  
\- Mmmphhh – traté de hablar, de decirle que no era cierto, aunque ni yo lo creyera; traté de levantar la vista para ver a Khan, y vi cómo sonreía de satisfacción.  
  
\- No te esfuerces, eres mío Doctor… deja de pelear, ahora eres mío, solo mío… vas a disfrutarlo mucho, me vas rogar por más…– Yo lo miré, derrotado, al fin de no sé cuánto tiempo luchando con mis grilletes…finalmente me di por vencido, perdí las esperanzas de que Jim me encontrara.  
  
Dejé de luchar y con mi sumisión le di a entender que sí era suyo, que era de él ahora. Nunca iba ser de Jim, nunca me rescataría… ahora era esclavo de Khan, quien me miraba triunfalmente mientras me follaba con fuerza. Yo solo cerraba los ojos rogando con todo mi corazón que acabara ya.  
  
\- Eso es, mi mascota…. ahora eres mío y de nadie más… vas a complacerme en todo lo que quiera, tu capitán jamás te encontrará. ¡Eres mío, mi prisionero! Me servirás como esclavo sexual– Khan estaba excitado y jaló de mis cabellos para obligarme a abrir mis ojos azules y que yo, deshecho, lo mirara.  
  
\- Mmmphhh– yo sólo podía murmurar que sí, derrotado. No sé por cuánto tiempo me embistió hasta que por fin se corrió en mi interior, y salió de mi con tal fuerza que gemí de dolor… No puedo creer como en algunas pocas horas alguien tan vil me haya hecho pedazos, y me haya arrebatado toda esperanza de amar a Jim… que de seguro ahora me odiará, ahora que soy de Khan, a quien tendré que obedecer en todo. Sin embargo… sé que dije que perdí la esperanza… pero aún deseo que James me rescate, que me salve de las manos de Khan, aunque mis sentimientos ya no puedan ser correspondidos, ahora que estaré sucio para siempre.  
  
\- Fue un placer hacerte mío doctor… y lo haré cuantas veces quiera ¿me entiendes? – su voz cruel amenazó y yo solo asentí, agotado… me sentía morir… Antes de caer inconsciente escuché disparos de phaser, y lo último que veo es una persona vestida de amarillo…. Antes de caer en una infinita oscuridad…  



	3. Rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim, está preocupado por qué no ha sabido de Leonard, el y Spock van en busca del médico no esperando lo que encontraran en el planeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es del punto de vista de Jim en como rescata a Huesos espero que les guste.
> 
> Muchas gracias Sara Tsuzuki por corregir el capítulo

Jim Pov  
  
Tres interminables horas. Ese es el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que Huesos –mi querido, gruñón Huesos- bajó contra su voluntad al planeta. Han pasado tres horas y no he tenido más noticias porque no contesta su comunicador. Aunque una parte de mi me dice que aún está molesto por ir a hacer el encargo de Spock, siento que algo malo ocurre allá abajo. Claro, siempre podemos alegar que hay interferencias magnéticas, y por eso los oficiales de seguridad tampoco contestan, y como capitán debo mantenerme en calma y no dejar entrever que tengo favoritismos hacia ningún miembro de la tripulación en particular, y esperar el tiempo legal antes de actuar.....pero dentro de mí siento que algo le está pasando a McCoy. Y no me perdonaré nunca si algo le pasa al doctor, y más aún porque ….. Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Pero sé que Leonard no corresponderá mis sentimientos, sé que él no se siente atraído hacia mi. Por eso oculto este sentimiento, corriendo hacia cualquier chica que encontremos en cada planeta.  
  
Pero ahora lo más importante es encontrar a mi médico y los oficiales que bajaron con él al planeta. Me levanto de mi silla y me dirijo a Spock, quien voltea a verme y levanta una ceja.

  
-Spock, acompáñame al planeta para buscar a Huesos y a los oficiales. Ya se cumplió el tiempo acordado y no contestan el comunicador.

  
-En efecto, Capitán. Se me hace extraño que el Doctor no le haya contestado. –ambos nos levantamos para ir al transportador.

  
-Sulu, estás a mando- ordené, y salí del puente directo a la transportadora, Spock siguiéndome.

  
Probablemente Spock captó algo de mi angustia, pues casi de inmediato me dijo:

-Capitán, ya verá que el Doctor McCoy se encuentra bien. – Spock el era el único que sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Huesos y había prometido guardar este secreto.

  
-Lo sé Spock, pero presiento que algo ocurre.... debí haberle hecho caso y no mandarlo al planeta.

  
-Si usted hiciera caso al doctor cada vez que protesta por bajar a un planeta, nunca contaríamos con él, señor. Y no podemos prescindir del mejor médico de la flota.

  
Habíamos llegado a la sala de transportes y Scotty nos miraba intranquilo, dándonos los phaser y los comunicadores.

  
-Todos corremos riesgos en estas misiones Jim. Por favor no te tortures. – Spock continuaba alentándome mientras nos dirigíamos a los colchones de la transportadora.

  
\- Señor Scott, bájanos al planeta ahora – ordené.

  
\- Si, capitán – dijo, y maniobró los controles. Pronto nos encontramos en el planeta.  
  
Cuando nos aparecimos en el lugar donde se habían materializado Huesos y los guardias, encontramos un lugar deshabitado y hostil. Al avanzar, encontramos los cuerpos de los dos oficiales siendo devorados por plantas carnívoras; un espectáculo horrible que enfrió la sangre en mis venas….De inmediato disparamos nuestros phasers, matando a las alimañas, y pedimos refuerzos a Scotty para que recogieran los cuerpos de nuestros hombres. Traté de mantener algo de calma….¿y si esas plantas se comieron a Leonard?, ¡No Jim, no debes de pensar en eso!

Tratando de distraer mis pensamientos, dirigí mi mirada a Spock y vi que recogía algo del suelo: el comunicador de Huesos.  
  
-Al parecer no está muy lejos de aquí Capitán – me dijo impasible, y yo solo asentí antes de avanzar nuevamente.  
  
Caminamos hasta llegar a las faldas de una montaña. Era muy probable que nuestro doctor hubiera buscado refugio en alguna cueva, así que buscamos incesantemente hasta encontrar una roca que parecía medio floja. Entre Spock y yo la movimos, y descubrimos que era la entrada a un pasadizo secreto. Entramos, encontrando unos túneles. De repente nos quedamos helados, al escuchar unos gemidos ahogados y sobre estos una risa macabra que no creí volvería a escuchar jamás. Phasers en mano, corrimos hacia el origen de las voces, y encontramos una escena inimaginable….  
  
\- Fue un placer hacerte mío doctor… y lo haré cuantas veces quiera ¿me entiendes? – se escuchó la voz de Khan, y entonces pudimos ver su enorme cuerpo cubriendo a medias el cuerpo frágil y delgado de Huesos, atado y amordazado, la cruel mano de Khan sujetándolo con violencia del cabello y dejándolo caer al ver que había perdido la conciencia.

  
Algo dentro de mí estalló con furia; miré a Spock y vi que su estoicismo vulcano se diluía a la vez que sus ojos reflejaban una ira intensa.

  
Khan se volvió hacia nosotros con rapidez, sonriendo malvadamente, complacido de ver nuestros rostros furiosos.

  
-Llegas tarde, Capitan… ya hice mío al Doctor, y al parecer… le gustó – dijo triunfalmente.

  
No lo pensé dos veces, y Spock tampoco: disparamos a Khan hasta prácticamente vaciar nuestros phasers sobre él. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo, el rostro mostrando una mueca horrenda, mezcla de furia y dolor…Muerto!  
  
Enseguida corrí hacia McCoy y quité lo más rápido que pude los grilletes y la doble mordaza que ese canalla le había colocado. Spock me alcanzó una manta que se encontraba por allí, y lo envolví en ella, tratando de no apretar su frágil cuerpo, que mostraba moretones por doquier. En seguida lo cargué en mis brazos, pero mi pobre Huesos ni siquiera se movió. No pude evitar reconocer lo frágil y vulnerable que se veía en mis brazos, su cuello con marcas de las mordidas de Khan, sus manos con cardenales a causa de los apretados grilletes. Por un momento, pareció tomar conciencia.

  
-Jim…-gimió.

  
-Huesos! Pronto te llevaremos a la nave!

  
-Jim…Jim sálvame…-y volvió a perder la conciencia.

  
Yo solo dejo caer dos lágrimas antes de moverme con Spock hacia afuera de las mazmorras.

  
-Spock al Señor Scott: transpórtenos en seguida –. De inmediato nos transportamos a la nave. Scotty se mostró muy impresionado al ver al ver la situación del doctor, pero antes que pudiera pronunciar palabra le dirigí una mirada que le hizo pensar dos veces antes de atreverse a decir algo.

Me dirigí en el acto a la enfermería, negándome a darle a nadie mi preciada carga. Fuí raudo por los pasillos, y Huesos parecía despertar.

  
\- Jim…-susurra.

  
-Shhh Huesos, no te esfuerces, descansa.

  
-Jim…te amo…te amo tanto….nunca me abandones, Jim…por favor….

  
Mis pasos parece detenerse y Spock me dirige una mirada sorprendida. Al parecer él no ha escuchado la confesión de Leonard, quien apenas lo ha murmurado y ha vuelto a desmayarse.

Yo me repongo de la sorpresa y llego a la enfermería en segundos.

  
El Doctor M’Benga lo atendió prontamente, mientras que yo no dejaba de recorrer un lado al otro de la bahía médica. La confesión de Huesos no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza…. _Te amo tanto…nunca me abandones_ … ¿Podía ser posible que el hombre más importante de mi vida correspondiera a mis sentimientos? Sentía tantas cosas a la vez: confusión, furia por lo que le había pasado a Huesos, esperanza por sus palabras, dolor, culpabilidad, alegría, esperanza otra vez… Spock, a mi lado, me dirigía miradas que parecían ser, excepcionalmente, de compasión.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que M’Benga saliera a hablar conmigo.

  
\- Doctor. – No pude decir más. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

  
\- Él se recupera rápido, Capitán. Al parecer ese maldito no le hizo un daño muy profundo, y hemos curado todas las heridas y desgarros. Pero debe estar en reposo. Una semana como mínimo, con consejería. Necesitará ayuda emocional.– me contestó.

  
-¿Puedo llevarlo a su habitación?.... allí estará más cómodo y yo voy a está todo el tiempo a su lado – pedí, casi rogué. M’Benga me miró con sorpresa unos segundos, pero de inmediato asintió, y entré para ver a Huesos.

Mi querido Doctor está profundamente dormido, cubierto con una bata blanca de paciente. Miro a M’Benga, quien mueve la cabeza reafirmando mi pedido, y tomo entre mis brazos a mi amado Huesos y lo llevó a su habitación.  
  
Cuando llegué, lo acosté con mucho cuidado, cubriéndolo con su ropa de cama. Luego acerqué una silla para sentarme cerca de él.

Lo miré fijamente, adolorido por lo que Huesos había vivido aquel día. Me sentía totalmente culpable por lo que Khan le había hecho: haber sido violado por ese maldito monstruo cuyo único motivo era vengarse de mi… ¿cómo habría podido Khan saber lo mucho que Leonard significaba para mí? Pero mi resolución estaba tomada: yo debía proteger a toda costa a Huesos, siempre, o dejaba de llamarme James T. Kirk.


	4. Declaracion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huesos ya está a salvo gracias a Jim que va pasar ahora entre ellos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias Sara Tsuzuki por la corrección del capítulo

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero lo estuve hasta que sentí una mano que acariciaba mi cabello, deslizándose suave, tiernamente… Fue aquel maravilloso contacto el que me hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarme con los ojos color avellana de Jim, observándome con una gran preocupación, con tristeza… y culpabilidad. Lo miré, confundido… nunca había visto así a mi Capitán, tan turbado… pero sobre todo por lo que me ocurriera a mi, y esto hizo que brincara mi corazón en mi pecho, asombrado de ver esas emociones en Jim.  
  
\- Bienvenido de nuevo, Huesos – me saludó con tristeza, cosa que rompía mi corazón. Odio escuchar así a James. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en mi cuarto y no en la enfermería, donde normalmente debería estar recuperándome. Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, Jim me dice – Creí que te gustaría más estar en tu cuarto que en una camilla de la enfermería, Doctor –y mientras me hablaba, me miraba con aprehensión.  
  
\- ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? ¿y qué pasó con Khan? – el miedo volvió a mí con fuerza y traté de sentarme en la cama, pero Jim puso su mano en mi pecho suavemente, haciéndome recostar de nuevo.  
  
\- Tranquilo Leonard, todo ha terminado. Khan ya no te hará daño nunca más, eso tenlo por seguro. Cuando te marchaste por tres horas y no contestabas mis llamadas comencé a preocuparme, Spock y yo decidimos ir a investigar… Encontramos los cuerpos de los oficiales muertos, y sentí terror al ver que no estabas. Te rastreamos por todo el planeta, hasta que encontramos la mazmorras de Khan ocultas bajo tierra. Nunca imaginé… nunca, ni en un millón de años hubiera creído que Khan iba a regresar…  
  
La voz de Jim se detuvo, parecía incapaz de seguir hablando; una pausa incómoda parecía ahogarnos a ambos. Con dificultad, continuó hablándome.  
  
\- Nunca pensé que su venganza sería atacarte…-y entonces la voz de Jim se volvió casi un murmullo-. Que él te violaría por mi culpa. Cuánto lo siento, Huesos…. – y su mano sujeto con delicadeza mi brazo, como si temiera que yo me quebrara- Todo lo que tuviste que pasar en manos de ese maldito bastardo… pero ya no temas, Khan ha muerto y no te hará daño nunca más. Ahora estás a salvo, Leonard.

Lo miré, asombrado. No podía creer lo que me decía, pero sabía que era real, su mirada no mentía; no podía ser un sueño porque siento dolorido mi cuerpo y ese particular dolor en mis nalgas era muy real, aunque debía estar sanando por las hipospray.  
  
\- Gracias, Jim, por salvarme…perdóname… – contesté tratando de sonreír… aunque mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos, porque sabía que él no iba a corresponder a mis sentimiento ¿cómo podría, después de lo que me pasó? ¿Qué podría yo ofrecerle, sino un cuerpo humillado, sucio?  
Aunque guardo silencio, la conciencia de mi pérdida llena mis ojos de lágrimas, haciendo alarmar a Jim.  
  
\- Oh no, no, Huesos….Es mi culpa que estés así en primer lugar, por favor, perdóname Huesos, si te hubiera escuchado nada de esto hubiera sucedido, lo siento tanto Huesos…  
  
Jim, el hombre más extraordinario, el centro de mi mundo, se quiebra y llora. Es demasiado para mi, él es ejemplo de fortaleza, de valor y estoicismo, él es el gran Capitán James T. Kirk!! Viéndolo así, siento que una parte de mi alma se va con él, e impulsivamente tomo una de sus manos con fuerza y la acaricio, y Jim me mira sorprendido.  
  
\- Por favor Jim… no te culpes por esto….- no encuentro palabras para consolarlo- Ocurrió porque tuvo que ocurrir…. no pasa nada Jim, estaré bien… vamos muchacho, no fue tu culpa.- mi voz se quiebra finalmente. De pronto la mirada de Jim se endurece, y yo tiemblo.  
  
\- Como que no fue mi culpa, Leonard. Si te hubiera escuchado cuando dijiste que no querías bajar a ese maldito planeta no hubieras sufrido esta desgracia. Saber que Khan dañó gravemente a la persona más importante de mi vida… ¡y yo sin poder llegar a tiempo para evitarlo!…. Así que no digas que no es mi culpa, por qué si lo es Leonard – Jim habló con dureza, pero yo sólo podía pensar, atónito, que él había dicho _la persona más importante de mi vida…._  
  
\- ¿Que quieres decir con la persona más importante de tu vida? – pregunté nervioso sintiendo que mi corazón iba a saltar de mi pecho. James apretó con fuerza mi mano, mirándome con gravedad.  
  
\- Que yo te amo, Leonard, con todo mi ser. Y me duele que ese maldito te dañara. Si hubiera llegado antes…. Leonard, realmente estoy muy arrepentido de lo que pasó… no pude salvar al hombre que amo. – En su rostro Jim reflejaba la impotencia de no haberme podido salvar. Yo no salía de mi asombro, mi corazón latía con violencia al saber que él me amaba…. ¡Me amaba!  
  
\- ¿Tú me amas? – pregunté con incredulidad en mi rostro.  
  
\- Más que a mi propia vida Leonard…-podía sentir su pasión, podía verla en sus ojos brillantes. James tomó mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos, mirándome intensamente- No hablé por cobardía, pero te amo, Huesos, desde el día en que nos conocimos en la academia quedé impresionado por ti… tus hermosos ojos azules… tu viveza, tu inteligencia, tu aplomo al enfrentarte a las dificultades… pero tenía miedo que no sintieras lo mismo que yo. Y estúpidamente te oculté mis sentimientos. Iba de cama en cama, de aventura en aventura, tratando de huir de mi pasión hacia ti…  
  
Yo no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Pero tampoco podía evitar la pregunta crucial.  
  
\- A pesar de que estoy completamente quebrado… y sucio… ¿todavía me amas, Jim? – pregunté temeroso, sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas cayendo. Y veo maravillado como Jim me sonríe, y pone un beso en mi frente.  
  
\- Por supuesto que te amo… te amo, Huesos y aunque tu creas que te has quebrado… yo te voy a reparar, yo cuidaré de ti, Huesos, para que seas el mismo Huesos gruñón y adorable, al que veo trabajar cada noche de cada día, y tú ni cuentas te das – me sonríe y vuelve a besar mi frente… su ternura me arranca una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
\- Demonios Jim, ¿me observas a escondidas cuando trabajo? – le digo sonrojado por su revelación, ¡Espiándome cada noche, y yo sin darme cuenta!  
  
\- Por supuesto, Huesos.- sus ojos hermosos tienen un toque pícaro ahora- Cómo no hacerlo si eres tan atractivo, cómo podría evitar verte en tu traje blanco de médico… eres muy sexy ¿lo sabías? Tanto, amado mío, que no puedo dejar de observarte en acción… y qué decir de las manos más confiables de toda la Enterprise, tan suaves…- y Jim besa una de mis manos, haciéndome estremecer-manos que me curan, acarician….cuidan…  
No pude evitar sonrojarme a más no poder. Más relajado, Jim sonríe al ver mi bochorno.

\- Creo que beber tanto brandy sauriano te ha afectado, Capitán… y mucho – contesté apenas, recuperándome por completo, y Jim sonríe pícaramente.

\- Yo no lo creo, Leonard – y antes que pudiera replicarle algo me besa.

  
La sorpresa me deja paralizado unos minutos, pero pronto correspondo su beso con entusiasmo debido, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos….y lo sigo besando como si en cualquier momento Jim pudiera alejarse de mi vida para siempre.  
  
\- Te amo Jim – confesé cuando nos separamos, necesitados ambos de aire, y veo que sonríe con satisfacción. Yo lo miro confundido.  
  
\- Lo sé, Huesos, lo sé… – me asegura, acariciando mi rostro. Y en seguida se levanta de la silla y me mira con gesto de súplica, señalando la cama: quiere acostarse conmigo, y yo en seguida me hago a un lado y veo como se acomoda en el respaldo de la cama. Yo me acerco y me acurruco en su pecho, sintiendo sus brazos rodeándome, y suspiro feliz: por fin estoy entre sus brazos…nunca me dejes, Jim….  
  
\- ¿Como sabes que te amo? – pregunté curioso, y veo esa sonrisa maniática en su rostro y yo presiento que voy a lamentar en unos segundos el haber preguntado.  
  
\- Porque cuando te traje en mis brazos, inconsciente, tenias fiebre y no parabas de delirar, diciendo lo mucho que me amabas, que por favor nunca te abandone… y que Spock sería nuestro padrino de bodas ideal en el futuro – esto último lo dijo entre risas y yo lo mire avergonzado: ¿de verdad dije eso???, pero sobretodo, aquello sobre casarnos y Spock como nuestro padrino de bodas…era demasiado! Sentía que el color se me iba de la cara y que iba a darme un ataque al corazón por la revelación. Jim, al verme en ese estado, dejó de reír y me miró con preocupación.

– Lo de Spock fue una broma, tranquilízate Doctor…– dijo con culpabilidad en su rostro, a la vez que me abrazaba con fuerza a él.

Cuando Jim vio que me volvía el alma al cuerpo al saber que era una broma, sonrió satisfecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y por los kudos


	5. Un Acto de Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que se declararon Huesos quiere tener algo más que solo besos con Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias Sara Tsuzuki por editar el capítulo

  
  
Jim sonreía satisfecho.

  
\- Maldición Jim, eso era lo único que me faltaba, que el duende verde fuera padrino de nuestra boda… ¡Yo estaba delirando! Si eso sucede en la vida real, te advierto James T. Kirk… será sobre mi cadáver!!–le amonesté por su broma, histérico, pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su hermosa cara.  
  
\- Entendido, Capitán Huesos – dijo burlonamente, y yo no sabía si tenía ganas de golpearlo o besarlo por su estúpida broma. Me decidí por la segunda opción, así que tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé intensamente.

Jim se mostró sorprendido por unos segundos antes de devolverme el beso. Seguimos besándonos hasta que necesitamos aire, y al separarnos, ambos teníamos una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Quiero que me hagas el amor, Jim- susurré, asustado por mi audacia. James me miró sorprendido.  
  
\- Pero… ¿Estás seguro de esto, Leonard? Amor, acabas de pasar por un momento amargo y traumático… –me respondió con preocupación, pero yo quería ser suyo y no de ese bastardo de Khan.  
  
\- Sí –mi voz temblaba a pesar de querer darme valor-. Estoy completamente seguro de esto, Capitán…. o es que tú… no me quieres tocar por qué estoy sucio y marcado por Khan? – contesté, tragando saliva, temerosos de su respuesta.  
  
\- Por supuesto que quiero que seas mío-respondió Jim, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos otra vez- pero no así, Huesos; tú sigues débil y en shock por lo que te pasó, no es fácil de olvidar… y no creo que estés sucio, Leonard. Dije que siempre cuidaré de ti, y te amaré con todas mis fuerzas por qué tú mereces ser amado, Huesos – y acerco su hermoso rostro al mío, juntando nuestras frentes con ternura.  
  
\- ¡Entonces hazme tuyo, James, por favor! No quiero sentir aún esas horribles manos en mi cuerpo, ¡Por favor Jim! – supliqué con voz quebrada y nuevas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Jim me obliga a mirarlo, con sus fuertes manos alza mi rostro para ver sus ojos color avellanas y su mirada llena de determinación.  
  
-¿Estas completamente seguro, Leonard, de que quieres esto?… podría lastimarte, aún estás convaleciente… – su mirada parecía querer traspasarme.  
  
\- Si, Jim, por favor, por lo que más quieras.– Jamás había suplicado algo con tanto fervor. Jim, compasivo, limpió mis mejillas con suavidad.

  
\- Leonard, Leonard, basta, está bien…. pero solo prométeme que si te causo dolor me lo dirás ¿Si, Huesos? – su voz era tierna, pero firme, casi de comando. De alguna forma aquello era excitante.  
  
\- Si James, lo prometo… ahora calla y bésame –por fin pude sonreír y ordenarle algo, y Jim obedientemente me vuelve a besar. Entregado al beso, apenas notó como sus manos comienzan a acariciar mi cuerpo con suavidad, a quitarme la bata casi de inmediato.

Atrevidamente intento hacer lo mismo con su uniforme, y él entusiastamente colabora en el proceso. Pronto quedaron nuestros cuerpos desnudos, y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver su cuerpo fuerte, bien formado, a comparación del mío, más delgado y frágil….No pude evitar sentir vergüenza de mi propio cuerpo, fiel, pero poco atractivo comparado con mi James… Como leyéndome el pensamiento, Jim me observa adusto.  
  
\- Oh no, no Leonard. Sé lo que estás pensando –y sus fuertes brazos me atraen a su pecho- Eres hermoso cómo eres, Huesos, delgado, elegante, delicado a pesar de tu carácter indómito, toda una sensual contradicción…así me enamore de ti y así te voy amar hasta que nos hagamos viejos y vivamos en una cabaña cuando nos retiremos – me dice sonriendo y acercando su rostro al mío. Estoy asombrado, pero él me impide replicarle con un beso apasionado que apaga mis protestas y me hace emitir gemidos ahogados… De pronto, siento su mano acariciar mi miembro y eso cambia mis ahogados gemidos por suspiros de placer.  
  
\- Oh, Jim… no te detengas… – hablo entre sus labios, que insisten sobre los míos en apagar mis gemidos, y veo una su sonrisa satisfecha extenderse en sus labios, mientras juega con mi erección. No puedo evitar sonrojarme una vez más. – ¡Maldita sea Jim, deja de torturarme de esa manera y fóllame de una vez¡–  
  
Jim ríe, pleno y satisfecho.  
  
\- ¡Oh Huesos, pensé que eras un Doctor y no un adicto a tu capitán! – contesta burlándose de mí y yo solo le dejo sentir una mirada asesina.  
  
\- No te hagas el gracioso, James T. Kirk. Ahora fóllame, porque te juro que si no lo haces en este momento tendrás que pasar por exámenes e inyecciones de hipospray en los próximos milenios, meses, días y comenzando desde ahora sí no haces lo que pido!!! –Veo que la sonrisa de Jim desaparece para dar paso a una de terror al sentir lo firme de mi voz, y yo me río de su reacción.  
  
\- Está bien Huesos, pero no te pongas así que das miedo – dice aterrado al parecer, pero de inmediato lleva dos dedos a mi boca y yo no puedo evitar chuparlos como si fueran caramelos.  
  
Durante un buen rato succioné sus largos dedos mientras el besa y lame mi pecho y mis pezones. Pero de pronto aparta sus manos y yo gimo, quejándome del abandono.

  
\- Tranquilízate, Huesos. Aún no te he dado lo mejor, mi amor, confía en mí –susurra en mi oreja….y de pronto siento los dedos que he succionado con tanto fervor tratando de penetrar mi entrada, y yo gimo de placer.

  
\- Siempre confiaré en ti, James, siempre…. – murmuro con una sonrisa y mi amado sonríe de vuelta, me besa yo llevo mis manos a su cuello para estar más cerca de él.

  
Un segundo dedo entra en mí, y me arranca quejidos de placer. Pronto alcanza aquel punto clave, haciendo todo mi cuerpo estremecerse y que gritara su nombre, y el muy bastardo se ríe orgulloso de ser el causante de mi placer.

  
\- De saber que harías esos hermosos sonidos lo hubiera hecho desde antes Huesos – dice riendo, y con mis manos acerco su rostro al mío para darle un beso violento: muerdo sus labios, trato de dominarlo pero él se impone y mordisquea mi labio inferior posesivamente, hasta que siento que quita sus dedos de mi entrada, y gimoteo fastidiado. Él me calma con dulzura– Tranquilo, Huesos ya viene la mejor parte, mi amado Doctor – y besa mi frente para luego ponerse en pie y traer desde el baño el lubricante.

  
Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme al saber lo que pasaría, pero también al ver su maravilloso y ágil cuerpo, y cómo con sus hermosas manos comienza a untar su miembro, para de inmediato acostarse a mi lado, acomodarse entre mis piernas y entrar dentro de mí lentamente, con delicadeza. No puedo sino dar más gemidos de placer hasta que al sentirlo totalmente dentro, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás, pleno de él.  
  
\- Oh James… – gimo su nombre y veo cómo sonríe, con amor, antes de comenzar a moverse y establecer un ritmo constante. Yo me limitaba a gemir, suspirar, dejarme llevar por este hombre maravilloso. Haciendo un esfuerzo, llevo mis labios a los suyos y lo beso con una intensidad que desconocía yo poseía. Él me corresponde el beso mientras continúa embistiéndome, cada vez más.

  
Mientras nos besábamos, trato de llevar una mano a mi miembro, pero Jim no lo permitió: más bien, el lo toma en su mano y comienza a moverlo con firmeza. No pude evitar separar mis labios de los suyos y gritar su nombre.  
  
\- Te gusta Huesos…. te gusta cómo te hago el amor – me dice con voz suave.  
  
\- Si... James... mi amor…owww – fue lo más coherente que pude decirle, teniendo mi miembro en su mano a la vez follándome, estoy falto de palabras.  
  
\- Qué bueno que lo disfrutes, por qué eres mío, Leonard…. y nadie tocará lo que es mío...créeme, mi Leonard….ningún otro hombre podrá tocarte nunca más– James habla con voz ronca y luego me besa apasionadamente.  
  
\- Lo sé, Jim… siempre seré tuyo siempre mi amor… – le contesté muy sonrojado, y veo que Jim sonríe, posesivo, violento, moviendo deprisa mi miembro… siento que no podré aguantar mucho más.  
  
\- Córrete, Leonard mío, aquí estoy, yo te sostendré, siempre…. – me susurra con voz ronca y aquello hace que me corra en su mano.  
  
\- ¡James!! – grito mientras me corro, y él me mira de forma depredadora antes de sentir que su orgasmo entraba por mi cuerpo, caliente e intenso…. Cuando por fin terminan nuestros orgasmos, Jim se retira con cuidado de mi interior y se acuesta de lado, atrayéndome hacia su pecho, mientras ponía sus enormes brazos a mi alrededor… Yo me sentía muy saciado y feliz de ser por fin del Capitán James T. Kirk.  
  
\- Huesos…-siento como Jim besa mi nuca con suavidad- Huesos mío…Dime que te sientes bien….que no te hice daño…

  
\- No, Capitán…fue maravilloso – respondí sonriendo mientas me acurrucaba más a él.

  
\- Bueno, eso significa que no habrá hipospray para mí en los próximos años – suspira aliviado, y yo comienzo a reírme de al ver que si tuvo miedo de mis amenazas. Jim se apoya con el codo y me mira con con un puchero en su cara, y eso aumenta más mis risas – Qué bueno que disfrutas de mi sufrimiento – me dice melodramáticamente, aunque una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios me dice que está feliz de verme relajado y sonriente.  
  
\- Ni creas que te salvas. Cada vez que salgas herido, o no escuches mis consejos, Jim, aplico hipospray. Y conociéndote Capitán, no durarías una semana completa sin salir sin un rasguño – conteste ya tranquilizándome del ataque de risa y mirando a Jim, quien me observa fijamente con esos ojos que me vuelven loco.  
  
\- Ay, Huesos, a veces no me dejas disfrutar de la vida sin recordarme que nos ponemos en peligro de vez en cuando – me dice, poniendo cara de cinco años de edad.  
  
\- No por nada soy el OCM de la Enterprise, y mi deber número uno es que ver que todos estén sanos y salvos, sobretodo tú Capitán, que se mete en cualquier problema, chico irresponsable – eso ultimo lo dije entre regaño y cariño, y veo como una sonrisa comienza a crecer en su rostro, y me da un pequeño beso.  
  
\- Lo sé… no por nada te escogí como mi médico, Huesos, sé que contigo estoy seguro.

  
\- Lo sé, chico, así como yo estoy bien cuidado contigo Jim… y que me quieras a pesar de todo.. Que quieras estar conmigo a pesar que.. fui violado – mi voz se quiebra y en seguida siento sus manos que toman con suavidad mis mejillas y me vuelven hacia él, para ver sus hermosos ojos avellana. Yo no puedo evitar las lágrimas - ¡Perdóname Jim!  
  
\- Leonard H. McCoy, ¡nunca vuelvas a decir eso!, Lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa; yo te amo, y por si no lo notaste acabamos de hacer el amor….te amo Huesos, tanto que no cabe tanta felicidad en mi corazón, y jamás, escúchame ¡nunca! te dejaré solo, siempre estaré contigo… siempre te cuidare y te protegeré, para que nadie más te haga daño… ¿confías en mí?

  
\- Por supuesto que confió en ti, Jim. Te amo…– contesté con una sonrisa en mi rostro que es correspondida.  
  
\- Gracias a ti, Leonard, por quererme… siempre voy a protegerte, Huesos –me besa y yo le correspondo con ansiedad.  
  
\- Lo sé Jim… entre tus brazos me siento seguro, es mi casa…mi hogar… te amo.  
  
No puedo aún creer cómo tras mi desgraciado encuentro con Khan, ahora tengo a mi lado a James T. Kirk. El es mi remedio, mi bálsamo, sé que curará mis heridas y aquella terrible experiencia desaparecerá entre sus dulces palabras y sus suaves caricias. La venganza de Khan no pudo triunfar sobre nosotros.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí llego el fina espero que les haya gustado el fic y muchas gracias por los kudos próximamente más foca de MCKirk


End file.
